Dipper of the Night
by disneyfan056
Summary: Dipper Pines is turned into a werewolf, and the only way to fix it is to find his chill. But can he do it?
1. Chapter 1 (Please review!)

Once upon a time, it was a warm summer's night in Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel Pines were bored out of their minds.

"Hey Dipper", Mabel called out, hanging upside down on the couch.

"What?", Dipper responded absentmindedly, preoccupied by TV.

"Let's go frolicking in the woods!"

"Are you CRAZY?!", he cried, whirling around. "It's 10:48 at NIGHT!"

"But... The fireflies are out", she persisted.

"Ugh, Mabel, those woods are teeming with EVIL."

"Optimist beats Pessimist!" She yelped as she grabbed Dipper's arm and dragged him outside.

Dipper griped and whined... Until he saw just how nice it was outside.

"Wow," Dipper breathed. "It is nice out here."

"TOLD you!", Mabel gloated. "Now... Whoever catches the most fireflies WINS!"

Dipper laughed. "You're on!" They both ran off, shouting out to each other each time they caught a firefly. Dipper had finally loosened up, but as they chased fireflies, they unknowingly ventured further into the forest.

There WAS evil in those woods, and it wasn't far off from the Pines'.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper whipped around and hollered "just caught the tenth one!" ,but got no response.

"Mabel? You flaking on me?" He joked until he heard a low growl.

"M-m-Mabel?" He whimpered, slowly turning to find a snarling, growling beast hovering over him. It had shaggy, tousled fur and yellow glowing eyes.

He shrieked at the top of his lungs. Mabel, oblivious to the monster, strolled up to Dipper. "Ha ha ha, you scream like a girl"

She continued to crack up until she noticed the werewolf.

"Is- is that a", she was paralyzed with fear.

Once Dipper had recovered, he wailed "RUN!"

They both took off, but Dipper tripped over a rock. The werewolf caught up to him and grazed Dipper with his sharp claws. Dipper was dazed, but managed to get away.

Mabel was still running like a maniac, and ran straight into Dipper. They both exclaimed in horror, until they realized it was each other. They both chuckled nervously, trying not to relieve the terror they'd just faced.

Mabel noticed Dipper's arm.

"We'd better get going", Mabel said, gently touching Dipper's arm.

He winced. "Yeah, it's 11:25, and I'm exhausted.

"OW OW OW OW!"

" Be still, Dipper!," Mabel ordered. "I'm disinfecting your noodly arm!"

Dipper grimaced. "Only I can make fun of my arms, and your disinfecting HURTS!" He flipped opened is Gravity falls book of mysteries.

"It says here that the Gravity Falls werewolf, like any other werewolf, bites its victim, therefore turning them into a werewolf."

"Did he bite you?!", Mabel yelped.

"Nope!", Dipper said, shutting his book with a grin. "Just a scratch. I'll be fiiiine"

They both relaxed, thinking nothing was wrong. But contrary to their belief, chiz was about to go down in only a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Mabel woke up to see a missing Dipper.

She yawned and went downstairs. To her surprise, she found Dipper laying fast asleep, with every kind of lunch meat available. He looked a mess with a slice of ham sticking to his cheek, and Mabel wasn't sure she should laugh or be horrified. She chose laughter.

"Snacked, much?"

"Huh?", Dipper was half-conscious. "where did this ham come from?!"

Mabel poked fun at Dipper.

"You being a glutton"

"What?!," he blushed. "I didn't midnight snack! And I'm not NOT A GLUTTON." The last few words came out as a snarl. His eyes suddenly had a wild look in them. A wild, ANGRY look.

Mabel backed up. "Whoa, Dipping-sauce, calm down..."

"THEN DON'T TEASE ME," he growled.

When Dipper returned to "normal", he realized that Mabel was cowering in a corner.

"Oh man," Dipper said. "That stuff _did_ affect me."

"No duh, man!"

"Hmmmm... I wonder..." He trailed off. "Mabel, we're gonna conduct an experiment!"

Mabel gulped. "Okay, but don't go nutzo again..."

"Actually, that's what we're going to test", he declared, cleaning up the mess. "And if my hypothesis is correct," he said gravely. "We're in trouble."

"Mabel," Dipper requested, setting up the video camera. "I need you to make me mad for the first test"

"Really?!" Mabel cried.

Dipper hesitated, but concurred. "Yeah, you have to. No matter how mad I get."

Mabel grinned wickedly. "Okay, Lil' Dipper."

Dipper flinched. He hated being called little, but tried to keep his chill.

"My sweet, little, tiny, adorable, non-manly, inferior, SHORT BABY BROTHER."

With each discriminating word, Dipper grew more and more angry until he was full on enraged. His eyes began to darken with wild fury and shockingly enough, his scratch began to glow red. Mabel scrambled up a tree as Dipper roared in an unnaturally deep voice "DON'T DISCRIMINATE ME!"

Mabel kept on jeering Dipper. "YOU'RE a WIMP! A SHRIMP! And you're out of Wendy's league!"

Dipper suddenly morphed. Two furry ears replaced his normal ones, and he sprouted fangs and a tail. He snarled, hissed, and made other horrendous noises. Mabel screamed and hollered "I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"

Dipper kicked the tree and knocked Mabel out of it. Mabel fell straight into werewolf Dipper's arms. Tears of fear rolled down her cheeks.

"D-don't hurt me...,"she whispered.

Dipper suddenly returned to normal (mentally, at least).

"oh my gosh..." he mumbled, stunned." I'm a monster. "Dipper began to pace as he pondered. His tail, claws, and furry ears had receded. "What are we supposed to do?!"

"You can try not to get angry to buy ourselves some time," Mabel suggested. "Anger is bad for anybody, especially you."

"You may be right! Besides, how hard can it be?"


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, the Pines twins were hanging with Wendy outside the Mystery Shack.

"...and THAT'S why I like this hat," she'd just concluded a long story when Robbie pulled up.

"Ugh, don't look now," Wendy muttered.

"Wendy! Heyyy!"

"Bug off, Rob-BERT.", Wendy sneered.

"Yeah, you hypnotizing maniac!" Dipper called out.

"Can it, you little twerp", Robbie hissed. "I don't need your lack of size to annoy me."

Dipper's face flushed with embarrassment and anger. He was now more than just slightly vexed.

"Cut it out, Robbie", Mabel warned. "You don't wanna get Dipper mad." She gently petted the top of Dipper's head, trying to soothe the fury rising in him.

"Oooh, I'm so scared", Robbie jeered

"You're a JERK!" Wendy huffed. "If Dipper harms you in any way, you deserve it!"

Robbie couldn't help himself. "Okay, I'll leave Little DIPPER alone."

Dipper lost it. He went 'nutzo' again, half-morphed, and charged toward Robbie with his scratch glowing a raging red once more. He was still gloating until he heard Dipper coming at him. Dipper wailed on Robbie, punching, kicking, and scratching him. Dipper was too strong for Robbie, which Wendy found hilarious.

"Ha HA! I told you that you were going to get it!"

Mabel was horrified. "Get a grip, Dipper!"

"D-dude I'm SORRY!" he wailed.

Dipper suddenly stopped. He saw the terror in Robbie's eyes and calmed down. He went back to normal and let Robbie go. Robbie wasted no time in running off, screaming "You're insane!" Lucky for Robbie, he was a little roughed up, but Dipper's scratching hadn't broken any skin.

Wendy high-fived him. "Thanks Dipper, you're a lifesaver." She then strolled off, calling out "Later, dorks!"

Dipper almost felt great…like nothing could get him!... until he saw Mabel's face.

"We gotta fix this," she stated. "Soon."


	5. Chapter 5 (the finale!)

That night, Mabel and Dipper sat down to talk to Dipper.

"We got to fix this," she repeated. "But HOW?!"

Dipper was antsy. "uh, Mabel?"

"We could scour the internet for answers or maybe... Ugh I don't know."

"Mabel? I think it's too late to-" Before he could finish, the full moon came out. This time, he went full werewolf. Dipper growled at her, baring his sharp fangs.

"Awww, you're not so scary", Mabel said sweetly.

This only enraged Werewolf Dipper even more. He howled at the moon and walked towards Mabel. The scratch was redder than ever, and Dipper was full beast.

"D-dipper! No!" she pleaded. "Nice doggie! N-nice doggie!"

Dipper closed in on Mabel, snarling and drooling.

"Come on Dipper! The REAL Dipper! I know you're in there deep down inside! Please! With enough willpower, you can defeat that werewolf inside you!"

Then, he noticed the terror in Mabel's eyes. Deep down in the back of Werewolf Dipper's mind, the REAL Dipper was there. He heard Mabel and fought to regain control.

Dipper's voice came out W.D's mouth.

"Go away, werewolf!" he commanded. W.D snarled in response, "YOU ARE TOO WEAK."

"GET. OUT. MY. BODY!"

If Mabel hadn't been in peril, the fact that it looked like Dipper had multiple personalities was almost comical. _Almost_.

W.D/ Dipper stumbled around the room, flopped onto the floor, unmoving. Mabel shrieked.

All of a sudden, Dipper's and W.D's spirit floated out the still body. The 'ferocious' W.D was now no more than a puppy. "SIT!" Dipper commanded, and he obeyed.

"Stayyyy", he said with a gentler tone. W.D obeyed, panting happily.

Before he returned to his body, Dipper grinned and said "good boy". W.D barked happily and disappeared into thin air.

Mabel watched the whole thing, awestricken. Dipper's spirit jumped back into the still werewolf body. There was a bright flash, and Dipper was back to normal.

"Oh, Dipper! You're okay!" Mabel engulfed him in an awkward sibling hug.

"Yep," he said, rubbing where his scratch had been. It was completely healed.

"How'd you do it?"

"I followed your advice!" he said gleefully. Mabel looked down guiltily.

"I'm so sorry, Dipper," she said. "if it weren't for me, you'd never had gone through this."

"It's okay Mabel," Dipper assured her. "You helped me crack another mystery of Gravity Falls."

They both grinned at each other.

"We 'took a trip'"..." Mabel began.

"And we dared..." continued Dipper.

"IN GRAVITY FALLS!" they cried together into the moonlit night.

㇩2㇧6THE END!㇩6㇩1

Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this back in middle school (I'm a sophomore in high school now) so it's definitely dated. Please let me know what you think with a review, and read my other stories please!


End file.
